Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Danchrycapxe2x80x99; commercially, Chrysanthemum cv. Caprice.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Danchrycapxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female parent is xe2x80x98Chflxe2x80x99, an upatented proprietary cultivar of the inventor. The male parent is an unnamed open pollnated cultivar. xe2x80x98Danchrycapxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
xe2x80x98Danchrycapxe2x80x99 was selected in a cultivated environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem cutting was first performed in January 1999 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Danchrycapxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Chrysanthemum as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. erect shaped plant with greyed-orange ray florets when fully open, RHS 167-A upper surface and RHS 163-B lower surface, and yellow disc florets when fully open, RHS 9-A (apex) and RHS 9C (base);
2. flowering time 7 weeks;
3. short day plant; and
4. vigorous growth habit.
xe2x80x98Danchrycapxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel under conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Danchrycapxe2x80x99 is the cultivar xe2x80x98Europexe2x80x99 (unpatented).
A comparison between xe2x80x98Danchrypcapxe2x80x99 and the female parental plant xe2x80x98Chflxe2x80x99 is shown in Table 2.